


Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten (Buchcover) - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [3]
Category: Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten | The Town Musicians of Bremen (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Steampunk, Sweet Horror, Zombiehund, bookcover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Buchcover für "Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten" mit ein wenig morbiden Elementen.
Series: Paintings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165





	Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten (Buchcover) - Fanart

_Vor zwei Stunden noch da wollte ich_

_Die letzten Zeilen schreiben_

_Keine einzige Sekunde länger_

_Auf der Haut der Erde bleiben_

_Jetzt stellst du mir Fragen_

_Du willst alles von mir wissen_

_Von den Schlangen und den Käfern_

_Von dem Messer unter meinem Kissen_

_Selbst wenn die Zukunft_

_Hinter dem Horizont beginnt_

_Ich lebe für alles_

_Alles was wir sind_

_(Durch die Wand der Träume - Samsas Traum)_

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:  
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
